ONE SHOT GENERATOR
by CosmicAce
Summary: Hullu it's Megurine-chan :D And I've decided to make one-shots based on other people's favorite or random pairings - More details inside （ ）
1. Details!

**Hullu everybody and thank-you for clicking inside! So as I said I've decided to make one-shots for other people's pairings :) All you have to do is either message me your request our review it and voila! I'll post it :D Pairings can be yaoi,yuri,straight etc. ^_^ I also accept OC's but I would need a description of age, personality and appearance! Also some of these might be AU so early notice. This is just something fun for me so let me surprise you ;) Anyway thank-you and post the pairing you want! d(^_^o)**

**~Megurine-chan**


	2. Lucas x Pokemon Trainer (Red)!

**So my first requested pairing was a Lucas x Pokemon Trainer (who I called Red) from a anon Guest! I hope you guys enjoy it and make sure to send in a request ^_^ Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I gazed at red admiring him._ He's so cool!_ I couldn't help but think. Ever since that time at the zoo he's become my hero. I sighed quietly realizing he was completely oblivious to how much I look at him. Suddenly he turned his head towards me. I panicked for a second looking down blushing._ Wow Lucas good going._ I stole a glance up and his eyes met mine. He flashed me a smile going back to his activity. I blushed a darker shade feeling my heart flutter slightly.

I sat on the sofa staring at the TV in my room but my mind was elsewhere. I replayed Red's quick smile blushing a deeper shade of red each time. _Why am I like this?. _Suddenly I realized the TV was off. "Huh?" I said. "I knew it" said a voice behind me. I recognized Ness. I faced my friends. "Know what" I asked curiously. Ness, Toon Link, Nana and Popo looked at me knowingly. "It's obvious somethings bothering you Lucas" said Nana. "W-What do you mean" I asked hoping it sounded believable. "That didn't even sound believable" said Toon Link shooting down my hopes. _Guess not_. "Plus you stutter when your lying" Popo added. _Drat._ "Spill" said Popo anxious. I hesitated but ultimately gave in. "So umm...Red..he..whenever I see him I get all fluttery" I muttered embarrassed. My friends glanced at each other. "Dude are you gay?" asked Toon Link bluntly. Ness face palmed. "Toony you can't just ask people if their gay!" said Ness. "No it's fine, i never looked at it in that way" I said slightly surprised. _Gay seems like a really strong word,_ I thought. I glanced at a silent Nana who was smiling a little too wide. "Nana?" I looked at her. "OMG YAOI!" She burst giggling and smiling "OMGLUCASYOUHAVENOIDEAHOWYOU'VEMADEMYDAY!"I shifted uncomfortably,_what?_. The others also seemed surprised at the usually shy Nana. She suddenly gripped my hand and stared at my dead on "I swear on my fujoshi instincts Lucas I will help you get Red" she said 100% serious. This Nana was slightly frightening.I looked at the other boys for help but they distanced them selves from the overly excited Nana.

That night I laid on my bed thinking about me, about Red, about this feeling. I was starting to grow frustrated. Did I actually like him? Or is it simple admiration? Or what?. I tossed and turned, finally giving up on sleep. " Are you okay?" asked Ness who shares a room with me."yep"I said. "That's a lie"

"Of course"

"Is it about Red?"

"Yep"

"Are you confused?"

"I'm going insane"

Ness had this way of knowing what questions to ask to make you spit out the truth. I could feel him smiling. He flipped on his bed side lamp and walked towards my bed sitting next to me. "Lucas listen" he said as I propped my self on my elbows. "You-you have this tendency to care about what people say and I don't blame you but my single piece of advice is to forget about people and be selfish and think of yourself. It will help you make a better choice" he instructed moving back to his own bed not saying anything else. _Think about myself..._ my stomach flipped but I knew what I had to do.

**Three weeks later...**

**** My session with Nana just finished. She seemed really happy when I asked to help find ways to get Red to notice me. Which were working. We started hanging out much more on the very first week I started my lessons with Nana. I walked into my room to see Ness play on the Xbox. "Your session done?" he asked. "Yep, we talked about confessions today" I replied. It was sorta embarrassing to learn about this kind of things but I can't say I wasn't grateful. Ness smiled, "Go get 'im Lucas!" he laughed. I smiled, Ness had been one of the sole people I could count on to pick me up. Suddenly a _pit-pat_ noise could be heard from outside the door. _Strange..._ I opened the door to see Squirtle one of Red's pokemon and the one I got along with the most. "Well hello Squirtle!" I said patting his head. He smiled and lifted his neck. A note was attached to him. _Does Red need something? _ I thought. Ness gave me a What is it? look. I unfolded the small piece of paper to find Red's quick slanted writing one it.

_Hey Lucas _

_ Meet me at the fountain?_

_ ~Red_

. My heart stopped, the fountain was were usually talked about serious things. _What if? _I thought horrified. Ness peeked over my shoulder. "Go Lucas!" Said Ness. He must have noticed my horrified expression. "Don't worry Lucas I'm 100% sure he won't reject!" Ness encouraged me giving me a thumbs up. I looked at hime and smiled. Than followed Squirtle down the hallway.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

****Lucas saw Red at the fountain waiting."Hey Red!"he called trying not to blush in front of the older teen. Lucas stopped in front of Red looking up. "Umm I have to tell you something! I really like you!" Said both boys in unison. They blinked at each other a few times. "Lucas you like me?" Said Red. Lucas blushed red looking down, he nodded. " I tried for a while to try to get you to notice me, guess it worked!" said Red happily. "I-I also tried, Nana was teaching me" Lucas confessed. "Nana taught you too?" Red said laughing. Lucas came up to Red and hugged him, sadly he had to go on his tip toes. "I'm really really happy" Lucas said trying to keep his balance. Red swiftly picked up Lucas. " .I" he said between kisses on the younger boy's cheeks.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ^_^ I can't wait to write more one-shots for you all :D**

**Stay weird!**

**~CosmicAce**


End file.
